gossipgirlfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Lily–Rufus relationship/@comment-149.3.111.155-20181024213427
Okay, so it's 2018 already, but I have to write something about this anyways. First of I love Lily, because she is just a victim of "how mother should't rear child" thing. It was all Cece's fault, in my opinion. She just put some sh*t in her mind, that she should have rich husband, a penthouse, it's okay if you rip your ass by f*cking with everyone in the Upper-east side and yeah, she was taught that love isn't important. The most important thing is what people think about you,it's your reputation not your child who is suffering from his problems and is laying in The ostroff center, it's okay if you lie that he is in California or something like this shit,doesn't matter. Or when she signed a paper and made police catch professor called Ben, was it right? She was a terrible person, because just for her daughter's reputation or a good education, for whatever it was, she just signed the paper and everyone thought that it was Serena. THAT WASN'T FAIR. And of course Serena was suffering from it when Ben's sister was trying to ruin her life. Siblings were keeping to stigmatize and stigmatize her again and again, but nothing worked because of her sometimes not so wonderful but anyways amazing FRIENDS. What I am trying to say is that everything has its own explanation and Lily being a bad mother, ruining their children's life or being a bad wife, cheating on Bart and then Rufus, having secrets all the time, is the result of Cece's actions in past. And that time when she goes to police, it's the MOMENT, when I realized that she finally changed as mother. the line was (if I remember it right) "So my children have never smiled at me before but when I told my daughter that I was going to do this, she said that she was proud of me" After that I don't remember Lily doing a foolish thing for her children. But in relationships she sucked and would always be in that way. I wasn't surprised when Rufus and Lily didn't end up together, that was impossible, I'm just curious why Williams secret with Ivy didn't come up. William didn't deserve to be Lily's husband, that's funny, how could they actually talk with him after what he had done? and the same thing I can say about Dan Humphrey, HOW COULD SERENA END UP WITH DAN AFTER WHAT HE HAD DONE? '''REMINDER, '''it was Gossip Girl who posted about Chuck and Blair, first one,because Ivy sent it but it doesn't matter,second one the video at the wedding. he knew that royal family won't do things in the way like they do in Upper-east side. They can't just revenge and then forgive and be your friend. and as a reminder Blair lost a child. Yeah maybe that child wasn't Chuck's but anyways it was an innocent baby and Chuck almost died in that car too. As he has posted about himself on season 2, He's label is "The ultimate insider" and that's the only truth that Humphrey told. Nate was the best guy, who Serena has ever dated. Yeah maybe it's more ironic to marry Gossip Girl who was your nightmare. BUT C'MON. Nate Archibald? Who lost his virginity to you and loved you and respected and treated you in the way that you always wanted to be treated and then there is Dan Humphrey who wrote awful stories about everyone and also claims that is your friend's friend and wants to be in your "squad" and loves you? I would do the thing which Nate has done PUNCH HIM ON THAT DAMN FACE. Nate Archibald deserved to be loved and treated in a good way and Serena deserved to be not a moron and stand by his side and END UP WITH NATE ARCHIBALD,WHO WAS THE HOTTEST GUY IN THE UPPER-EAST SIDE.